In this IAIMS Testing and Evaluation Grant we propose to complete the components of an Integrated Clinical and Molecular Database System (ICMDS), consisting of a data warehouse and associated tools populated automatically from feeder systems. The front-line systems include basic research systems like micro array analysis, through a Functional Genomics Data Pipeline; population research databases; clinical research and study databases; and production clinical information systems. We will devise an appropriate governance structure for these activities. We will test the integrity and usefulness of the ICMDS in prostate cancer, by coordinating the information from our Prostate Risk Assessment Program, Radiation Oncology clinical database, and multiple institutional systems. We will conduct a formative evaluation of the ICMDS using techniques of Dissemination of Innovations theory. Full scale implementation of the ICMDS and a Case Study document will conclude the project.